Computer or data processing systems generally include a number of memory devices (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices), which are connected to one or more processors via one or more memory control elements and/or data buses. The computer system may also include a number of memory caches, input/output (I/O) units or subsystems, and other devices accessing and/or performing operations relative to the various memory devices. Thus, performance of the computer system is oftentimes measured in terms of the time needed to perform various memory transactions, such as store or fetch operations. For example, the available bandwidth between memory devices and/or processors and the arbitration processes being undertaken with respect to memory accesses can impact computer system performance.